A Final Goodbye
by DOSENT GIVE A SHIT KID
Summary: rated m for language and future lemon chapters


A quiet night with no happiness to be found on the night of July 31 2007. It was Harry's 17th

birthday at privet drive. He would much rather be with his friends from school. He missed the fun and

the adventures he had at school and almost never getting in trouble. H e couldn't wait until they came to get him in an hour and take him away forever.

"Harry you lazy idiot get down here now and make dinner for us!" said an always hungry uncle and his overweight son.

Dudley was the same age as Harry but weighed as much as his uncle Vernon. But his uncle was as much of an ass as anyone harry had ever none.

As he walked down the stairs to the kitchen he saw that Dudley was opening a pack of doughnuts and was not surprise as he ate three doughnuts at once. At the very least he could have just waited for Harry to go down and make dinner but fatso just couldn't wait.

"Wow eating for three Dudley I thought the operation promised you would stop getting knocked up." Harry said with a big smile.

"Shut it Potter at least I have friends and a mum and dad.."said Dudley with a smile on his face. After all these years his insults didnt affect him anymore. He was used to the insults that Dudley gave him.

"Wow how original at least weight watchers didn't quit on me ass whole."

Then Aunt Petunia rushed into the kitchen. Harry stood up and walked toward the stove. "So Petunia what are we cooking." Harry of course knew the answer. It was always Vernon's favorite: pancakes, sausage, eggs, and loads of syrup.

Harry began cooking the food as his aunt walked around talking to Vernon and whispering something about the food in his ear.

Harry brought the food to the table. He turned o get the rest of the food he heard the clang and clatter of forks as they cut through the food. He knew of course that the food would be gone in minutes. He opened an empty drawer and pulled out a plate of food. "Mum 'arrys 'iding food again" Dudley managed to say in between scoops of food.

"Petunia I only put the food away because I knew there wouldn't be enough." petunia rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked over to harry and picked up the plate of food. "Harry if I've told you once I've told you 100 times no hiding food." She walked over to his uncle and cousin and put the food on their plates.

Harry stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "Were do you think your going" yelled petunia from the kitchen." None of your business pencil neck" yelled harry. It felt good to finally be able to fight back and not have to worry about the consequences. "Excuse me harry but you owe your aunt an apologie" He just rolled his eyes and ran to his room. He opened the trunk and looked over all the things he would take with him. His fingers swept over the picture of his parents.

The door swung open and uncle Vernon came in front of a sobbing petunia. " Oh she's done it again the master of crap is crying again. Don't you ever run out of water. You know if you ate more maybe you wouldn't be so damn emotional. Harry said with a twist in his voice. He eyes diverted from his aunt to the clock on his dresser. 11:55. Five minutes till Ron and Hermione would be her to take him away. Vernon swung his hand at harry. Harry moved to the right. His hand brushed by him. Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at Vernon.

"You wouldn't dare." Vernon had a look of victory in his eyes. Harry smiled and ran downstairs holding his trunk tightly. He ran towards the living room and looked at the chimney. Emerald green flames began to flow and Ron and Hermione jumped out. Harry smiled hugging his friends. Vernon ran into the room screaming and cursing. He stopped suddenly as soon as he saw Ron and Hermione.

Ron smiled as he walked over to Vernon. Vernon stepped back. Hello Vernon. He patted his belly and laughed as it began to jiggle. He stretched his hands and Hermione walked forward. He wrapped his hand around her waist. Her hand stretched out. She pulled it back as she realized. They didn't want to touch her.

She turned to harry and shrugged. " Hello my name is Hermione. Hermione granger Harry's friend from hogwarts." The room stayed quiet and she walked away towards harry whispering something into his ear. Hermione and Ron stepped into the fireplace giggling about some thing. " Anyway petunia ill be going now." Harry stepped into the fireplace as he was engulfed into emerald green flames as Petunia starred at the fireplace in fear.


End file.
